Desequilibrio
by Prfida
Summary: Existen muchas cosas que los atan al pasado, viejos demonios y secretos que no les permiten rehacer sus vidas. En la oscuridad, alguien planea destruir todo por lo que han luchado. Post guerra.


**Disclaimer.**

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo he tomado a sus personajes para esta historia de mi autoría.

ºoºoºoºoº

Capítulo 1

ºoºoºoºoº

Podía ver toda Konoha extenderse bajo él. No era que cinco pisos fuera mucha altura pero el hospital se encontraba sobre una pendiente a los límites de la ciudad, la vista de su oficina debía ser la mejor de todo el edificio. Las luces titilaban a lo lejos y él apretó los ojos un momento, queriendo espantar el mareo que esa ilusión óptica le generaba. En su infancia, la única manera de alumbrar en la oscuridad era usando velas; recordaba como su madre las guardaba junto con los fósforos en un estante alto en la cocina, preocupada porque su hijo llegara a alcanzarlos. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes y si quería alumbrar una habitación bastaba con apretar un botón en la pared.

Souji Kobayashi creció sin ninguna de las comodidades de la actualidad y vivió las diferentes guerras en las que el país se vio involucrado desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba a cuántos seres queridos había perdido. Nunca le interesó la vida ninja y desde joven se había dedicado a la medicina convencional; aunque nunca se esperó que su carrera profesional fuera a ser tan demandante y ajetreada, ser parte del cuerpo médico de Konoha era extenuante. No es que se arrepintiera del camino que eligió, pero a sus 76 años sentía que ya había tenido suficiente de tanto horror y muerte; secretamente agradecía que lo hubieran pasado a un puesto administrativo después de haber quedado incapacitado de una pierna en un ataque al antiguo hospital.

Miró los papeles que se acumulaban sobre su escritorio y se alejó de la ventana, terminando su pequeño receso para reanudar el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Entre peticiones de otras aldeas, casos urgentes y calendarizaciones de las distintas zonas del hospital, se encontraban los expedientes de cuatro personas. Era su deber como director del hospital definir quién sería el encargado de la nueva ala infantil que se había inaugurado la semana pasada. No era secreto para nadie que ese espacio era más bien temporal, en lo que el hospital infantil de Konoha era planeado y llevado a ejecución. Aquel que fuera seleccionado como encargado de esa sala provisional también sería el natural candidato para director del nuevo hospital.

Él ya había tomado una decisión y no le importaba cuantas personas estuvieran en desacuerdo.

ºoºoºoºoº

Llevaba mirando el techo de su habitación desde hacía bastante tiempo, se giró al reloj que tenía a su derecha y pensó en lo innecesario que era tener la alarma prendida si siempre se levantaba antes de que sonara. Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en estado de alerta que a veces cualquier disrupción en el ambiente la hacía ponerse en guardia en cuestión de segundos. Aceptó que realmente no podría volver a dormir y desactivó la alarma para que esta no se activara cuando ya estuviera fuera de casa.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando salió hacía el campo de entrenamiento número cinco; En retrospectiva eso hubiera sido lo normal, pero ahora se vivían tiempos de paz, su rutina había cambiado en los últimos cinco años y debía reconocer que entrenar ya no era una prioridad. Aún existían los criminales pero las capacidades de estos no se comparaban a las de sus anteriores enemigos, el número de misiones había disminuido y su complejidad no era la suficiente para que fueran asignadas a una ninja de su rango. A pesar de eso ella había decidido que no dejaría caer sus habilidades, rigurosamente practicaba todos los días por la mañana y también lo hacía en las tardes cuando no tenía turno nocturno en el hospital. Su tiempo solía dividirse entre sus deberes médicos y los entrenamientos, aun así intentaba balancear sus responsabilidades con su vida social, temiendo que sus amistades empezaran a hacer preguntas incomodas si ella insistía en recluirse en la soldad.

Conforme se iba acercando a su destino, Sakura pudo notar que había algo particularmente diferente ese día. En Konoha existían seis campos de entrenamiento y ella siempre había preferido el cinco, todos lo sabían; no era el más amplio pero si el más alejado de la aldea, la ausencia de árboles le daba cierta paz mental, odiaba destruirlos. Normalmente siempre estaba solo, nunca le quedó claro por qué, en algún momento supuso que los demás ninjas sabían que era su preferido y habían tenido la cortesía de dejarlo para ella al ser una heroína de guerra, aunque en realidad podría ser que estaban hartos de practicar en campos destrozados y preferían que Sakura tuviera uno que pudiera destruir a sus anchas las veces que fueran necesarias. Cualquiera de las dos explicaciones funcionaba para ella, lo que no se explicaba era qué hacia él en ese lugar y a esa hora

-¿Naruto?

Pudo percibir cierto temblor en él a medida que se acercaba, pero fue tan minúsculo que pudo haberlo alucinado. Su amigo tardó un momento pero finalmente se giró hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa y su mano izquierda levantada en modo de saludo. Por alguna razón la escena le resultaba extraña.

-¡Hey! Sé que normalmente entrenas en este campo pero no pensé encontrarte a esta hora.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca, ella tampoco esperaba estar despierta tan temprano. Terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y dejó caer su bolso a un lado de Naruto, el polvo que levantó hizo que las narices de ambos escocieran.

-Tuve una mala noche de sueño y preferí utilizar mi tiempo en algo más productivo que intentar volver a dormir.

-Eficiente como siempre, Sakura-chan. Pensaba que si llegaba antes que tú podría aprovechar para entrenar un poco. Eres muy afortunada, nadie se atreve a utilizar este lugar.

La mirada cómplice que le dedicó le avergonzó un poco, no le gustaba pensar que los demás le temían, aunque agradecía contar con un espacio solo para ella. Tomó asiento y comenzó a rebuscar entre los objetos de su bolso intentando ignorar el último comentario de Naruto.

-No creo que a Kakashi-sensei le haga gracia esto. Sé que mantenerte en forma es importante para ti pero tus responsabilidades están cambiando y deberías ser más consciente.

Él tomó asiento cerca de ella, con el bolso en medio de ambos. Sakura elevó la vista hacia su excompañero de equipo y le sorprendió la seriedad que el rostro de este había tomado ¿Había dicho algo malo? Ciertamente Naruto ya no era un niño que debía ser regañado todo el tiempo, se había convertido en un ninja excepcional y en una persona mucho más madura pero su esencia era prácticamente la misma y sentía que él aun necesitaba un jalón de orejas de vez en cuando.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema.

-Lo sabes perfectamente -miró el brazo derecho de su amigo, donde sabía que bajo la manga larga se encontraba su nuevo brazo envuelto en vendas. Desvió la vista rápidamente-. Naruto…

Calló al ver el endurecimiento en sus facciones, podía sentir como la molestia de su interlocutor iba en aumento. No era un tema agradable y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pareciera que en cualquier momento él se levantaría y se iría de ahí. No tuvo el valor para seguir con su reprimenda.

-Naruto ¿Tienes hambre?

Una ligera confusión invadió su rostro antes de asentir hacia ella en reconocimiento, era demasiado temprano para cualquier tipo de plática seria y ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos para tocar ese tema. Sakura comenzó a sacar los contenedores de comida y su termo. El ambiente se había aligerado un poco y a lo lejos podía ver como comenzaba a amanecer.

-¿Trajiste tanta comida a pesar de entrenar sola? Vaya, Sakura-chan, para ser alguien pequeña eres capaz de comer bastante.

-Idiota, para tu información mis técnicas necesitan de una cantidad de chakra muy alta y no quiero utilizar mis reservas para un simple entrenamiento.

La risa de Naruto inundó el lugar y fue tan contagiosa que Sakura terminó riendo con él. El frío del invierno se disipaba conforme el sol tomaba altura en el cielo mientras ambos amigos comían en silencio disfrutando la compañía. Se sentía como antes, estar ahí a campo abierto, haciéndose muda compañía como cuando eran más jóvenes y partían a aventuras. Él la miró mientras ella le quitaba el termo para darle un trago al té, estaban tan acostumbrados a compartir todo; cuando estaban en misiones no existía algo como lo "tuyo" o lo "mío". Gran parte de su juventud la vivieron dividiéndose entre el comportamiento civil y el de un ninja, habían ciertas convenciones sociales que dejaban de importar cuando sabías que estabas tan lejos de todo; eran hábitos difíciles de romper y cuando estaban solos solían olvidar la cortesía, como cuando tenían trece años. Sintió pesadez en el pecho, deseaba compartir tantas cosas con ella pero no podía, no sabía cómo, ya no eran los mismos niños de hacia nueve años.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Pensaba dártela después de mi turno en el hospital pero ya que decidiste interrumpir mi entrenamiento matutino.

Ella rompió el silencio abruptamente mientras volvía a rebuscar en su bolso. Sacó un sobre y lo extendió hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que fue correspondida con una más amplia.

-¡Pensé que no me la darías nunca! -rasgó una parte del papel y sacó el contenido para examinarlo- ¡Incluso hay un pase para Hinata-chan!

-Alguien tiene que tener un ojo sobre ti y yo voy a estar ocupada.

El rostro de su amigo se tintó de rojo y ambos volvieron a reír. Sakura comenzó a guardar los contenedores vacíos y observó el cielo calculando qué hora pudiera ser. Decidió que el entrenamiento debería esperar, ella no era de las que disfrutaban uno incompleto y debido a la inesperada intervención de Naruto no había forma que terminara toda su rutina y llegara a tiempo a su turno en el hospital.

-Hinata-chan no es mi cuidadora, deja de reírte, mejor cuéntame más sobre el viernes, dime qué debo vestir o iré en ropa de entrenamiento.

-¡Que no se te ocurra! -la mirada asesina de Sakura lo puso nervioso, levantó sus manos hacia ella en señal de rendición-. La invitación es bastante clara, traje tradicional, colores oscuros, el Daimyo del fuego estará presente ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Agh, que será un evento muy aburrido.

-¡Naruto!

-Siempre que ese viejo está presente todos tenemos que comportarnos tan serios, pensé que sería una fiesta más divertida, Sakura-chan.

-Siento que la inauguración del ala infantil no termine en el debacle que esperabas. En serio, Naruto ¿De verdad creías que el director Kobayashi iba a pasar la oportunidad de mostrarle al Daimiyo todo lo que está haciendo por el hospital?

-¿Lo qué está haciendo por el hospital? Pero si ese proyecto se está llevando a cabo gracias a ti, Sakura-chan ¿Estas dejando que ese anciano de Kobayashi se quede con todo el crédito?

-Yo simplemente propuse la idea, realmente toda la gestión la hizo él, además…Ya no quiero más problemas.

Naruto la miró con compresión y decidió no seguir con el tema, así como ella había dejado por la paz el asunto de su brazo. Existían ciertas cosas de las que ni los amigos más cercanos se atrevían a hablar.

-Bueno, entonces… No chaleco ni pantalones cortos ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente, preferiría que le pidieras ayuda a Hinata con la elección de tu atuendo. Si te veo llegar con un traje naranja yo misma te sacaré del lugar a patadas.

-Si estabas pensando en maneras de impresionar al señor feudal no creo que atacar a los invitados sea una.

La plática prosiguió un poco más hasta que Sakura le informó que ya debía retirarse si deseaba llegar a tiempo a su turno en el hospital, Naruto asintió y se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella agradeciéndole por haber compartido su comida con él. Se despidieron prometiendo verse en la semana para afinar detalles sobre la velada del viernes y ella no mostró reparos en recordarle lo importante que era ese día y lo mucho que esperaba que él se comportara a la altura; Naruto le sonrió asegurándole que todo saldría como ella esperaba.

Suspiró levemente aliviado cuando la vio alejarse por la senda que daba al centro de Konoha, por fin podía permitirse relajar los músculos y dejar de controlar su chakra tan meticulosamente. Su prótesis comenzó a temblar instantáneamente.

ºoºoºoºoº

Varios pares de ojos lo veían fijamente, estaba seguro que también lo escucharían con la misma atención. Los aprendices no debían tener más de veinte años, eran una mezcla de shinobis y civiles que aspiraban a pertenecer al cuerpo médico de la aldea. Se enderezó y sacó un poco el pecho antes de hablar, acatando un viejo consejo que alguien le había dado alguna vez sobre como dirigirse a las personas cuando se da información importante. Los jóvenes ya lo conocían pero un buen orador siempre debía presentarse, era cuestión de cordialidad.

-Buenos días, soy Ito Masato, subdirector del hospital de Konoha y representante del director Kobayashi que por cuestiones fuera de su poder no ha podido acompañarnos esta mañana. Quisiera comenzar por expresarles lo mucho que el personal del hospital apreciamos el entusiasmo que han mostrado a lo largo de su entrenamiento teórico, sin embargo es ahora cuando podremos saber si esta es su verdadera vocación. Durante el siguiente año deberán demostrar con su dedicación que son merecedores de pertenecer aquí, evaluaremos como todo lo que han aprendido en estos últimos años es aplicado en situaciones reales y si realmente son capaces de trabajar bajo estrés. Por favor, no vean esto como una competencia, un buen medico sabe que el paciente es más importante que el beneficio propio, su actitud será calificada con la misma importancia que sus conocimientos y habilidades. Ahora los dejo en manos de Takagi Sae, encargada de la oficina de reclutamiento, ella les explicará qué es lo que deben esperar de esta nueva etapa y cuáles serán sus labores específicas.

Masato hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su público antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás para permitirle a su compañera tomar la palabra. Él esperó educadamente en la parte trasera de la habitación a que ella comenzara su discurso.

-Mucho gusto, soy Takagi Sae, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante. En esta etapa evaluaremos su capacidad de acción en eventos reales, queremos ver sus reacciones ante diversas situaciones y medir qué tanto merecen el puesto permanente en el hospital; como todos lo saben la construcción del hospital infantil de Konoha ha sido aprobada, lo cual es algo muy beneficioso para ustedes. Con el nuevo hospital la cantidad de médicos será insuficiente así que por primera vez nos podremos dar la libertar de aceptar a todos los candidatos que demuestren las aptitudes necesarias. Esto no significa que el proceso será más sencillo que otros años, no estamos dispuestos a sacrificar calidad por cantidad, cualquier error será sancionado debidamente y no duden por un momento que nos desharemos de ustedes si no demuestran estar a la altura. Ahora, permítanme explicarles cuáles serán sus tareas.

»Dividiremos el siguiente año en el número de departamentos que manejamos en el hospital, lo cual significa que todos tendrán la oportunidad de desenvolverse en cada área para permitirnos identificar sus fortalezas y ubicarlos en el lugar más adecuado según sus habilidades. Debido a la inauguración del ala infantil, la cual es provisional hasta la apertura del nuevo hospital, la distribución de meses por área será diferente a la de años anteriores; en vez de pasar cuatro meses en cada departamento estarán solo dos y los cuatro restantes serán exclusivamente en el ala infantil. Se ha decidido de esta manera ya que la mayoría del personal del hospital es indispensable en el área que se encuentran actualmente por lo que comenzar a llenar los vacíos en la nueva ala es una prioridad. Y si se lo estaban preguntando, sí, si al finalizar el entrenamiento practico son elegidos para permaneces en el área infantil serán trasladados al nuevo hospital una vez que este haya sido terminado. En el escritorio junto a mí se encuentran carpetas con sus nombres, dentro de ellas están sus horarios; notarán que todos empiezan en áreas distintas ya que no podemos desequilibrar el número de personal en los departamentos. Por favor acérquense a buscar la carpeta que les pertenece y preséntense con el jefe del área donde les corresponde comenzar sus primeros meses de entrenamiento. Adelante.

Sae tomó lugar junto a su compañero mientras los demás presentes formaban una fila frente al escritorio y tomaban sus papeles, la emoción y el nerviosismo se sentía por toda la habitación, los dos mayores compartieron una mirada de diversión. Veían las caras de disgusto de algunos mientras leían el contenido de sus carpetas, ella se preguntaba quién de los nuevos sería el primero en levantar una queja sobre el tipo de horario que le había tocado. Una vez que todos los papeles se encontraban en manos de sus respectivos dueños Ito Masato les dio luz verde para salir de la habitación y comenzar con las actividades del día. Una vez que el lugar quedó vacío giró su atención hacia ella.

-¿Y qué opinas? -preguntó mientras arreglaba el cuello de su bata y le indicaba con un gesto que se dirigieran a la salida.

-Es lo mismo de siempre; entran creyéndose más listos que todos los que estamos aquí desde hace años, ya veremos cuanto tiempo les dura toda esa energía ¿Quieres apostar, Masato? Mil Ryō a que en tres meses la mitad de ellos ya se han rendido.

-Eso sería algo inapropiado, creo que paso.

-Tan correcto como siempre, es una lástima.

El aludido sonrió apenas y ambos dejaron la habitación mientras discutían en voz baja sobre los ajustes de horarios que se habían hecho ahora que había más personal en el hospital. Ambos coincidían en que muchos de los actuales trabajadores agradecerían que les aligeraran la carga de trabajo, aunque no faltaba el que se quejaba de la inexperiencia de los nuevos reclutas y prefería trabajar solo que con la ayuda de ellos. Caminaron hacia las escaleras del personal con rumbo al quinto piso donde las oficinas administrativas ocupaban toda el ala oeste.

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso, me sorprendió mucho verte a ti dando la introducción, creo que es la primera vez que no veo al director haciéndolo.

-Ayer alargó su turno hasta altas horas y hoy amaneció un poco descompuesto. Eso es lo que me dijo cuando llamó a la oficina.

-Vaya que se está haciendo viejo -Masato la reprendió con la mirada y ella rio por lo bajo-. Y tú también, lo sé porque el primer síntoma es perder el sentido del humor. Vamos, quita esa cara, todavía tenemos mucho por hacer y la mañana apenas comienza ¿No vas a invitarme un café? Ten más modales por favor.

ºoºoºoºoº

El reloj de pared marcaba pasadas las seis de la tarde y la pequeña pila de documentos a su derecha parecía burlarse de ella. Oficialmente su turno de ese día terminaba a las cuatro pero nunca le había gustado dejar que el trabajo se acumulara, era molesto pensar que no todos esos expedientes le pertenecían pero hacía mucho tiempo que ignoraba esa clase de cosas, al final lo único que importaba es que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, demasiado bien si le preguntaba a algunos. Viendo el lado positivo el contenido de los archivos hacían que se vieran así de abultados pero en realidad eran siete expedientes más, solo debía leer las bitácoras para actualizar los medicamentos y dosis de los pacientes; era una tarea bastante sencilla pero que requería toda su atención, cuando hacia esa clase de labores debía estar completamente concentrada en la lectura, no quería que por una equivocación alguien recibiera el tratamiento incorrecto.

Ino alguna vez le compartió lo extraño que le parecía que pasara tanto tiempo envuelta en asuntos burocráticos cuando podía hacer cosas que requirieran más ninjutsu médico. Ante esos comentarios ella simplemente sonreía y le restaba importancia, argumentaba que la burocracia siempre había sido parte del sistema médico solo que las anteriores guerras los habían obligado a trabajar de una manera más desorganizada; la verdad es que Sakura pensaba igual que su amiga pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, ni a ella ni a nadie. A ese punto era un secreto a voces lo que había pasado pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar o negar cualquier comentario que se hiciera al respecto, ni siquiera podía hablar del tema con sus amistades más cercanas.

Escribió las últimas indicaciones en el expediente y cerró la carpeta, ya no había más trabajo por hacer, por fin podía ir a casa. Organizó un poco los papeles antes de levantarse con ellos en brazos y dirigirse al escritorio principal donde las bitácoras de los pacientes eran recolectadas para ser entregadas al día siguiente. La recepcionista del turno nocturno recibió los documentos con una sonrisa y Sakura se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Moría por recoger sus cosas del consultorio y poder partir al campo número cinco; tenía tanta tensión acumulada que lo único que podría ayudarla para desahogarse sería una buena sesión de entrenamiento.

-¡Haruno-san, que bueno que sigue aquí!

La aludida contrajo los hombros al escuchar la voz, ladeó el rostro para ver a la jefa de la oficina de reclutamiento acercarse a ella. Sakura intentó mantener una expresión plana y solo efectuó una simple reverencia cuando la tuvo enfrente, notó varios papeles en manos de la mujer y algo le dijo que eso eran malas noticias, eso y la sonrisa ladina que cruzaba su rostro.

-Como sabrá hoy fue el primer día de los nuevos aspirantes a médicos y sé que no es su trabajo pero Arai-san nos ha dejado saber que está demasiado ocupado para dar la capacitación básica a los jóvenes que están empezando en su área. Nos preguntábamos si sería posible que nos ayude, es un trabajo bastante sencillo en realidad pero con la próxima inauguración del ala infantil todos están con las manos llenas ¡Ah! Será agradable dejar un poco el papeleo ¿No lo cree, Haruno-san? Apuesto a que se divertirá mucho más en las capacitaciones que en su consultorio.

Los músculos se le contrajeron a medida que Sae hablaba, Sakura no sabía si era indignación lo que sentía o simplemente tristeza. Intentó no mostrar nada más que una sonrisa cordial, al final de cuentas era una kunoichi y ser capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos era una cualidad que caracterizaba a los ninjas.

-Por supuesto, Takagi-san ¿Imagino que eso de ahí son mis nuevos horarios?

-Haruno-san, no se le escapa nada. Me tomé el atrevimiento de modificar su horario de esta semana, los arreglos ya han sido revisados por su superior y cuentan con su aprobación.

-Entonces es un hecho. Gracias Takagi-san, si necesita algo más no dude en pedirlo. Hasta pronto.

Sakura tomó los papeles que la otra mujer le ofrecía y dando una reverencia de despedida se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que su dignidad le permitió para no verse desesperada. En el formato de horarios la firma de Arai Yuichiro, su supervisor, era como un insulto, una burla hacia su persona; significaba que la decisión había sido tomada mucho antes de pedir su opinión y sus superiores simplemente habían supuesto que ella aceptaría sin ningún reparo. Lo peor es que habían acertado.

Entró al consultorio y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no azotar la puerta; dejó las hojas sobre su escritorio y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría seguir soportando esa situación.

ºoºoºoºoº

 **Notas.**

¡Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

No sé qué tan necesario sea pero hay algunos puntos que quisiera aclarar desde el principio.

-No es una historia centrada en el romance o en parejas, no estoy diciendo que no van a encontrar escenas de ese tipo pero definitivamente no son una prioridad.

-La historia se enfoca mayormente en Sakura pero los demás personajes son igual de importantes y tendrán su propio espacio y desarrollo.

-Intento apegarme a los cánones de la obra de Kishimoto tanto como es posible. Todo se sitúa cinco años después de la gran guerra y no tomo en cuenta ni la película The last ni la historia de Boruto. A pesar de eso casi todas las relaciones sentimentales son las vistas en el manga. Casi.

-Las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas, en viernes.

Probablemente más delante de otro tipo de explicaciones pero creo que por el momento estás son las más importantes ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
